Youth
Youth is the name for the period for which child is not yet mature . It is the collective name for all persons who are youthful and is also used in the adjective "young" to behave young or young appear of using it. Age limits are changeable.Can be argued that the biological maturation marks the end of childhood. Today that average about 12 years old. Youth, however, only be fully mature when they are socially independent. Legally, they mature at the age of 18. Then they stand and vote and one is an independent legal entity acting. Around that time, many young people complete their secondary schooling and begin university study or office and begin their first serious relationship. The concept of youth - as the name for a certain period - took shape in the 18th century. The ideas of Locke and Rousseau have thereby been of great influence. Youth is an interesting target for both commerce and politics. Youth participation is the active involvement of youth in society. A children's book and a children's film aimed at the youth. Sometimes one distinguishes boys 'and girls' books. The Catholic Church is the Flemish Jesuit Jan Berchmans (1599-1621) revered as the patron saint of schoolchildren and students and the Flemish youth in particular. Youth and the Law During the growth of the young people are increasingly faced with expansions and additions of the law. A brief list that applies in the Netherlands: 0 years: * Everyone gets a BSN . From 5 years: * Compulsory education for 5 days a week. 6/9 years: * Kijkwijzer only applies as advice to parents , as well as the viewing guide for 12 years. From 12 years: * Subject to the criminal law for minors . * Partly himself on medical treatments should decide. * Ability donor card to have. Over 13 years: * Paid part-time jobs outside school hours are permitted during the day. From 14 years: * Identification . Over 15 years: * Also in the morning delivering newspapers early allowed now. * Right to minimum youth wage . * Fishing is permitted with a license. From 16 years: * Earning moped license can. * Tractor Driving is permitted. * Sex may not only with people who are younger or fee. * Getting married may, with parental consent if the girl pregnant or has a child. * Still attend school for two days a week. * It is allowed into the cinema to see films for 16+. * There should be completely self on medical treatments decided. * May now make the first solo flight in a motorized airplane. However, under the responsibility of an instructor * Ability to pick your theory driving * At 16.5 years of age are allowed to take driving lessons. From 17 years: * Possibility in the army and the police to apply. * Conscripted in the Netherlands. * Ability to achieve the Private Pilot Licence (PPL). * Allowed to take part in the practical test for the car From 18 years: * Right to donate organs to life ( organ ) * Right to spend money without parental consent. * Falls under adult criminal law . * May marry without parental consent. * Night work is permitted. * Suffrage * It is possible liquor and tobacco buy. * It's possible a license to achieve (first five years as demerit points) for a car and / or motorcycle category A1. * Access to the casino * Ability to weed pick * Ability to achieve the ' Commercial Pilot Licence (CPL). From 19 years: * Ability as a taxi driver to work. From 20 years: * It is possible now to reach the engine category A2. From 21 years: * End financial maintenance obligation of parents. * Ability to achieve the ' Airline Transport Pilot Licence (ATPL). From 22 years: * It is possible now to achieve the category of engine A after 2 years in possession of class A2. From 23 years: * Right to minimum wage for adults. From 24 years: * It is possible now to achieve the category A motor directly. From 25 years: * Ability mayor to be. Younger ghost [ edit ] A young ghost is a young person who is not registered in the municipal personal records database in Netherlands . The number would be for the Netherlands between one hundred thousand and two hundred thousand. 1 Category:Child